User blog:J1coupe/Doctor Who (J1coupe) vs. Sheldon Cooper(MrAwesome300) - Brunswikian Torurnament
Welcome to the fourth battle of Nick 's role-play tournament! Tonight, The Doctor from the Doctor Who will go against Sheldon Cooper from'' The Big Bang Theory'' to see who's smarter! The Doctor will be played by J1coupe, and Sheldon Cooper will be played by MrAwesome300. Hope you enjoy the battle! Lyrics The Doctor: The Madman with the box has come to whoop some ass, If you wish to call yourself a genius, at least have some class, I know meeting me was your dream come true, so take it slow, you won't feel a thing when I reverse your neutron flow! We're on a different scale, you're a theory while I'm a fact, The Last Time Lord, making your tiny brain abstract. After this battle, you'll be lookin' like Penny, knockin' you right off of your spot, so you better be ready, Your show's called Big BANG, but you are alone, see? So go home and leave the Science to me, Allons-y! Sheldon Cooper: Your first verse was horrendous, something I didn't expect Noting that I'm the real doctor here, those statements were incorrect I am not alone, for that matter, I have my dear Amy Just admit the Second Doctor had a "companionship" with Jamie Your lyrics are worse that pickup lines thought of by Howard When was Rose ever on your Dalek, you coward? Your British glutius maximus should finally end at last Running since 1963? Even Sesame Street hasn't completed that task! You have a phone booth, but won't answer when I ring up Your rhymes aren't bad, doctor- oh wait, Bazinga! The Doctor: A nerd talking about me not having sex? attaboy, When closest he got was sniffing napkins used by Nimoy, Whereas my Sonic makes every women scream til they're sore, Doesn't kill, Doesn't maim, but it's very good at openin' doors. You won't even accept hugs, you make them look painful, so go back to your redneck Texan mom who's very disdainful, but don't cry 'cause your time with mama who tended and mended and fended you has splendidly ended, no sarcasm intended, Your puny little life can't even come close to my legacy, So admit your defeat and regenerate while I complete my odyssey, you knock, knock, knock, but no answer, you pathetic Flash wannabe, I'll give you a four knock knock-outs, just like in the prophecy. Sheldon Cooper: You brought up my mother since your loss is hard to swallow, your plots are harder than my Klingon language to follow Your win will be indefinite, like watching those episodes that were unaired, If you ever sit in my spot, violent payback will be declared! Seriously, you believe you're a top choice with females? I wrote a theory about your unattractiveness, check your e-mail You expect to woo ladies when your 4th Doctor looked like a bum? I'm a fast clashing Flash that can kick your ass, you British scum 14 billion years ago, we were in a hot dense state, It was a world without your unentertaining show, it was simply great! Soft kitty, warm kitty, purr purr purr, I got a degree in sending your reincarnating carcus back in time, this is my turf! Poll WHO WON? The Doctor Sheldon Cooper Note Thank you for reading our battle! Be sure to vote and leave a comment. If you do not understand any of the references, feel free to tell us. It was a GREAT battle, and I must say, we both enjoyed it. I sincerely thank MrAwesome for his Awesome job (as his name implies :D) and that hopefully we will battle again one day. That's it! Thanks for reading, be sure to comment and vote. LET THE BEST MAN WIN! Category:Blog posts